Caught in a Crossfire
by SiriuslyInLove-X
Summary: Is it ever possible to love two people at once? Even worse, how do you explain to someone that you're falling for their brother? Do you let them fight over you? In the end, you choose one of them or neither of them, but which path do you choose? RBXOCXSB
1. Ancient Grudge

**Chapter One**

"I can't believe you finally hitched up with Regulus, Rosie!" Hannah squealed delightedly as she and Rosalie pushed their way through the crowds of people that had gathered on the platform. "You make such a good couple!" she said, almost jumping with excitement. Rosalie remained silent, eager to make her way onto the train, into a compartment and out of sight. "I mean …' Hannah sighed, "You were both so loved up at his parent's party over the summer and you looked so cute together! And it doesn't _really_ matter about the years age difference, everyone knows he loves you –"

"Hannah! Shut up!" Rosalie snapped, glancing back momentarily at her chattering friend. "I really don't care what _anyone_ thinks." She was clearly hinting that Hannah should shut her mouth and stop going on about her relationship with Regulus. "All I want to do is get on this bloody train and get some peace and quiet," she growled, pushing past a frightened clump of first years.

"But … aren't you going to go and sit with Regulus?" Hannah asked curiously as they climbed onto the train. "He is your boyfriend after all," she mused in an annoying tone.

Rosalie exhaled sharply and spun around so she was almost touching noses with Hannah. "I know Regulus is my boyfriend. I don't care what people think about our relationship. I will sit with him if I want … And I don't need you cackling in my ear every bloody second," Rosalie snarled, turning on her heel and striding down the corridor of the compartment, leaving her supposed friend gaping through the space in which Rosalie had just been standing.

"Rosie! Rosie, wait!" Hannah's called after her. Rosalie rolled her eyes heavenward. It was clear that this girl did not know when someone was hinting for her to leave them alone. "I didn't mean it like that, Rosie!" Hannah shouted, her voice getting louder as she drew nearer to Rosalie as she stormed down the train. "Please, Rosie," Hannah grabbed Rosalie's elbow and tugged her back, "You're the only friend I've got."

"Well if you keep acting like that you're going to have no friends," Rosalie said bluntly, removing her elbow from Hannah's grip. She glanced towards the blonde haired girl, who was around the same height as her. She sighed. "You are my friend, Hannah. But please, please stop going on about things I don't care about," she said, trying to sound decent.

Hannah smiled feebly, "I guess it gets a bit annoying."

"No shit, Sherlock," Rosalie replied. She suddenly felt better when Hannah chuckled at her statement. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I've been a bit stressed out lately. You know, with this being our last year and everything," she said, trudging forward slowly, gesturing for Hannah to follow her. "And all this stuff with my family – Look! There's Sev," she pointed into an almost empty compartment. She slide open the compartment door, "Greetings Severus Snape, Half-Blood Prince of the Underworld. I come in peace," she teased him, bowing lowly before jumping onto the seat beside him.

"Must you act like an imbecile in my presence?" Severus asked as he looked up from his book and stared her in the eye. He looked away from her, his attention turned to his book once more.

"Must you talk so formally around friends?" Rosalie retorted, shifting herself so she was more comfortable. "Serious, Sev … You're not from the fourteenth century!" she cried, snapping his book shut in his hands. "Live a little, dude."

"If your mother heard you talking like that she'd have your guts for garters and your head mounted and placed on a wall beside the heads of your many house elves," Severus said, reopening his book and flicking through it in an attempt to find the page he was reading before Rosalie sabotaged it.

"It's page two hundred and thirty three," Rosalie said, leaning back on the seat, slyly enjoying Severus' irritated expression as he struggled to find the page. "And anyway, my mother will never hear me speak the way I do at Hogwarts ... and it's all jolly good that she is not present when I commence in cursing at those dreaded Gryffindors," she said, mocking her mother's accent and formality.

"Like that Potter one," Hannah piped in. She had seated herself across from Severus and Rosalie on the other side of the compartment. "You gave him a right earful last year, Rosie. I swear he looked shocked at what came out of your mouth," she said, gazing at Rosie, almost in awe. "I think he was even more shocked when you didn't curse him."

Rosalie glanced sidewards at Severus, but was careful not to make eye contact with him. "Well, I believe – though some may think this un-Slytherin like – that petty arguments should not be settled by cursing one another of the face of the earth," she said, the quiet noise of flicking pages ceased. "And anyway, Potter should know not to mess with red-heads."

"I thought I told you not to speak of her," Severus growled from beside her.

Rosalie glanced sidewards at him, her mouth open in daze. "I didn't even mention her! And I'm a redhead too, but I suppose you just forgot that _minor_ detail," she snapped. "Lily is a nice person, I really liked her .. even if she was a Gryffindor. But it's your fault she hates you now, you shouldn't have called her a-a ... _you-know-what_. That was just foolish! And in front of Potter too!"

Severus glared at her. "Thank you incredibly for the reminder, Rosie. I really wanted to remember when that bastard Potter embarrassed me in front of the whole school. Not to mention I lost my best friend," he snarled, slamming his book shut and rising to his feet. "See you at the feast," he muttered and stormed out of the compartment.

Rosalie stared out the door as Severus strode down the corridor of the train. She sighed and sat back in her seat, glancing glumly at Hannah. "Is it just me or am I hurting people's feelings this morning?" she asked, running her fingers through her dark auburn hair stressfully. Hannah looked at her confusedly, Rosie grimaced, "Well, more than normal?"

Hannah scrunched up her face, undecided. "Not really, no." She turned and began to gaze out the window at the pouring rain. She was an unusual girl, Hannah was. She always had a dazed look on her face, as if she was constantly day-dreaming. She could be shy, but confident in her own unique way. Rosalie had always wondered why she had been placed in Slytherin. Hannah hid it well, but her cunningness would sometimes creep out unexpectedly. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Prefects meeting?"

Rosalie snapped her gaze towards Hannah. "Shit!" she hissed, jumping off her seat and glancing around frantically. She was about to run out of the door, but she stopped abruptly. "You'll be okay on your own for a while I presume," she said, tapping her foot anxiously.

"Oh yes," Hannah replied almost cheerfully. "I'll just read the Daily Quill," she said, pulling a brightly coloured magazine from out of her bag.

Rosalie blinked, "Oh, okay. See you later then."

She began running down the corridor, almost crashing into some short kids along the way. The Prefects compartment was, of course, at the very front of the train. Rosie ran for what seemed like decades, eventually she reached the final carriage of the train. She slowed down and pushed open the door, and stood outside the compartment until she caught her breath back. She leant on the wall of the compartment, peering in nosily to see who was there. Regulus was sitting closest to the door, he seemed indulged in whatever was going on. That was until Rosalie caught his attention, even though she hadn't been trying to catch it in the first place. He smiled, though it was clear by his expression he was a little puzzled. 'What's going on?' Rosalie mouthed. Regulus yawned, taking his gaze away from Rosalie before glancing back, his eyes wide, a knowing look on his face. Rosalie giggled childishly and covered her mouth as to stifle any laughter. She watched as Regulus smirked and turned his attention to what was happening inside the compartment, though the smirk remained etched across his face. It was clear he was smitten because he had succeeded in making her laugh.

Rosalie brushed herself down and edged closer to the door of the compartment. She grabbed hold of the handle and slide it open. She smiled in feebly at the inhabitants of the compartment. "Sorry I'm late, Lily," she said, noticing her friend at once. "I forgot I was a Prefect," she mumbled quietly and took a seat beside Regulus.

"That's okay, Rosie," Lily replied, a pleasantly smiled aired it's way across her face. "You weren't the only one that forgot," she said, her expression turning sour as she glanced at Potter. She turned her attention towards the rest of the compartment. "Where were we? Oh, yes … you are not permitted to violate your position as a superior. You must have valid reasons for handing out detentions and docking points," she said, glancing around. "Only Seventh Year Prefects are allowed to hand out detentions, although all year Prefects are allowed to submit a pupil to their Head of House." She glanced expectantly at Potter.

Potter looked confusedly at Lily, before running his hand through his raven black hair making it more untidy than it already was. "What?" he asked her, Lily glared at him venomously. "Oh, yeah … Um, yeah … Each night three pairs of Prefects will patrol the corridors, one pair from each year. And then like, we'll like swap over so that there is always different pairs on patrol," Potter said confidently, although clearly he didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Will we be with the same person each patrol?" a girl with golden blonde hair asked politely.

Potter glanced sidewards at Lily, hoping that she would answer the question asked. "Um, I – "

"No, you won't be," Lily interrupted him. "Each night you patrol you will be placed with another member from your year, but not necessarily in the same house." Rosalie smirked contentedly at Potter's dumbfounded expression. "Any more questions?" Lily asked, the compartment remained silent. "Well, that's the end of the meeting. Make sure and get the sheet of parchment containing which products are banned, places in the castle that are out of bounds and when docking points is necessary," the red-head said, pointing to the pile of parchment sitting on a small table in the middle of the compartment. "You can go and enjoy the rest of your journey now, see you all at the Feast."

Rosalie got out of her seat, Regulus grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards the door. "Wait, I'm going to ask Lily if I missed anything .. and apologise for being late," she said, though it pained her to do so because of the look Regulas gave her. "I won't be long, I promise," she said quietly, squeezing his hand before letting go.

Regulus sighed, "Fine, I'll wait for you outside."

"Thanks," Rosalie said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek. "What on earth would I do without you?" she asked him as he began to walk out of the compartment, grabbing the piece of parchment as he went.

Regulus turned around, grinning. "Not an awful lot," he said with a wink. Rosalie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I'll be outside," he repeated once more, before walking out of the compartment, sliding the door closed after him. Rosie remained facing the door, neglecting her initial intention of speaking to Lily.

"Um, Rosie? Are you okay?" a voice asked concernedly. Rosalie snapped out of her daydream and spun around to see Lily examining her thoroughly. "Do you need anything?" Lily asked.

Rosalie smiled, "Oh .. no. I just wanted to apologise about being late," she said honestly. "It totally slipped my mind, it wasn't until Hannah reminded me that I remembered. And I was just wondering if I missed anything of importance," she asked her fellow red-head.

Lily laughed, "Not really," she said. "Well, nothing new anyway. I was basically just going over what's said at every Prefect meeting for the benefit of the new Prefects," she informed Rosalie. "So did you have a good summer?" Lily asked interestedly.

Rosalie snorted, "Nothing interesting happens at my house, Lily. Unless you count the beheading of our house elf then, no." She almost laughed at Lily's mortified expression. "My brother's getting married over Hallowe'en so that should be good," she said. Potter snorted, like she had done moments before. Rosalie snapped her attention to the raven haired boy sitting casually on the seat. "Got a problem with that, Potter?" she growled.

"Nope," Potter answered nonchalantly, "Your brother's just doing his job by keeping up the Death Eater race."

Rosalie sent a deathly glare in his direction. "For your information, Potter, Louisa is not a Death Eater. My brother may be, but that doesn't mean he doesn't regret it," she snarled. "People make mistakes, Potter, Sampson is one of those people."

"People don't become Death Eaters by mistake, Capulet," Potter snapped, jumping to his feet. "I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up being one yourself or in fact, you might already be one." He walked towards her, which Rosalie knew was a big mistake. She raised her hand quickly and slapped it hard across his face. Potter quickly brought his hand up to where she had hit him to cover the red hand mark. He gaped at her, wide-eyed.

"You're lucky I didn't curse you into oblivion, Potter. How dare you insult me?" Rosalie snarled, loosing her patience. She edged her way out of the compartment, glaring at Potter as she went. "Sorry about that, Lily. I'll see you at the Feast, yeah?" Lily nodded. "See you around, Potter .. unfortunately," Rosalie growled, throwing one last glare towards Potter before storming out of the compartment slamming the door behind her. She was so enthralled with anger that she forgot all about Regulus waiting on her and strode on past him.

"Rosie?" Regulus said confusedly, grabbing onto her elbow and pulling her back. "What's wrong, Rosie?" he asked, searching her face for an answer. "You look as though you're going to murder someone," he said, smirking at the thought. "C'mon, you know you can tell me," he said, though he was almost begging.

"It's nothing, I was just overreacting. Potter got to me that's all," Rosalie said, avoiding eye contact with him and bowing her head.

Regulus raised his hand and lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him. "Potter gets to everyone, Rosie," he said knowingly. "He's an insolent bastard who's head is so inflated I'm surprised his broom is able to hold him," Regulus uttered quietly. Rosalie chuckled. "You know I'm right," Regulus said, gazing down at her. "So," he took hold of her hand and gently pulled her down the corridor, "What did he say to you?" Rosalie remained silent, Regulus was growing impatient, anxious at the same time. "Rosalie Esmerelda Capulet, tell me what that bastard said to you, or I will go and ask him myself. And I'll most probably curse him in the process."

Rosalie sighed. "He just took a crack at my family, and Sampson and Louisa," she said, as they walked down the train. "And then he .. uh .. then he accused me of being a Death Eater," she said quietly, looking away from Regulas. She knew it was best to be truthful with him, it was the most she could do. He had trusted her enough to confide in her that he was a Death Eater.

"What's wrong with that?" Regulus asked her.

Rosalie closed her eyes. She knew that question would be asked sooner or later. "Nothing's wrong with it, Regulus," she said, attempting to act convincing. She glanced sidewards at him, he was shaking his head but a smile was etched across his face. "What are you smiling about?" she asked him curiously.

"You don't like it, do you?" Regulus said, glancing down at her.

"Don't like what?"

"The Death Eater thing."

Rosalie opened her mouth, although she wasn't sure what to say. "It's not that I don't like it .. well, I don't but …" she sighed, defeated. "Put it this way," she began, regaining her stature, "I still love you … no matter what you are."

Regulus smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, Rosie," he said before kissing the side of her head.

"You bet you are," Rosalie teased him, poking him in the ribs.

Regulus laughed, "Of course I am, Rosie," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So are you coming to sit with me and the guys?" he asked hopefully. Rosalie glanced quickly at him. Regulus raised his eyebrow, "Is that a no then?"

Rosalie whined, "Ooh, you know I don't like your friends," she said, glancing up at Regulus and pouting.

"I suppose, what is there to like about them anyway?" Regulus said to her, though it sounded as though it was just a random though not aimed at anyone.

"Eh, not much," Rosalie replied bluntly.

Regulus chuckled. "That's my little Rosie, always straight to the point," he said, pulling her body close to his and resting his cheek on her head.

"_Little_ Rosie?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

"Well you are," Regulus retorted.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "Oh I'll show you little all right." She wrapped he arms around him in a snake like way, kissing him gently on the neck, moving her way towards his jaw and finally his mouth. She kissed him deeply, licking his upper lip softly and opens his mouth so that their tongues were entwined. Rosalie was quiet enjoying herself, she wasn't normally the dominant one in the relationship, but now she got to show Regulus that she wasn't a pushover.

"Oh look, it's my brother. Got himself another wench," said a cocky voice from behind them.

Rosalie broke away from Regulus and glanced around to see his brother leaning casually against the other side of the corridor. She narrowed her eyes and analysed his entire structure, before looking him in the eye and glaring. "I'm not a wench, Black," Rosalie growled.

"You look like one, Capulet."

**So. Any good? Tell me (Y) Reviews etc. **

**Some of the guys who have added some of my stories, mainly 'Goodbyes aren't forever' fans are probably wondering why the hell I have not updated them. Well I have had this idea for ages and I wanted to get it written before I forgot about it. Sorry to keep you waiting. Next update for all stories should be next weekend (Y) Only 7 exams left then I'm freeeee! Tori xo**


	2. New Mutiny

Chapter Two

"_Never_ have I heard of such despicable behavior in all my time at Hogwarts – and on the school train! I have a right mind to suspend all three of you!" Professor McGonagall scolded, staring threateningly between the three pupils. Rosalie's eyes widened and she gasped – suspended! All because she tried to stop her boyfriend from mauling his brother to pieces. "Yes, Miss Capulet. All three of you! But, that will not be the case. You yourself will be joining the two Mr Blacks in detention for the next week."

"But Professor --"

"But Minnie --"

"Mr Black! Please refrain from calling me anything other than Professor McGonagall," the Head of Gryffindor screeched, her eyes bulging from her head as she stared repugnantly at the raven-haired boy. "All three of you will be serving detention every night this week starting tonight at seven o'clock. Now --" she began to stride towards the door of her office, her robes billowing behind her. She opened the door and glanced back at the three pupils expectantly. "Sirius, Regulus, I recommend that the pair of you miss the feast and visit the hospital wing. And if I hear of any violence between you – it'll be detention for a month!"

"As long as he stays the hell away from me..." Regulus spat, glaring back at his brother who was sporting a black eye, "and my friends." Although, Rosalie knew that by friends – he meant her. She looked back at Black, showing no emotion at all. He resembled Regulus so evidently. High cheekbones, aristocratic features, dark hair – but there were many differences. Their personalities and interests obviously, but also, though not as pronounced, the colours of their eyes. Regulus has piercing, electric blue eyes, whereas Sirius had dark, soft, grey eyes.

"Why would I want anything to do with you or your friends anyway, Reg?" Black retorted, a taunting smirk playing on the corners of his lips. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that his own brother hated his guts, in fact, the way he portrayed his emotions, it was as though nothing bothered him at all.

Angered at the fact that Black had replied in a mocking fashion, Rosalie turned around to face him, glaring as he smirked back at her. "Why don't you just shut your mouth, Black, and stop trying to provoke him," Rosalie snarled, "It's your fault all this has happened anyway --"

"Enough with these prejudices!" McGonagall screeched, interrupting Rosalie's speech. "Miss Capulet, I would have expected better of you. As a prefect I would expect you to accept the consequences and begin making amends – but you seem to be doing quite the opposite. Please make your way to the feast immediately!" The Professor nudged Rosalie out the door of her office before turning to the two brothers. "I trust that the pair of you can be civil enough to walk to the hospital wing yourselves," she said, and with that she took one last look at the three pupils and strode down the corridor.

Rosalie watched the Head of Gryffindor as she strode around the corner and out of sight, she was in a slight daydream – but was unwillingly interrupted. "Tsk, tsk – a Prefect with prejudices, how tragic," Sirius said, the tone of his voice agitating and irresponsible. Rosalie spun around angrily, her temper getting the better of her again. Black was leaning casually against the stone wall, his long, wavy hair falling into his face which held a satisfied smirk.

"Why don't you just grow up, you irresponsible, irritating little bastard,' Rosalie growled venomously, glaring lividly at the Gryffindor. The scathing tone to her voice indicating her fiery nature, rather like her hair which was a dark auburn colour.

Sirius scoffed, but chuckled at Rosalie's angry stance. "God, what is it with redheads and their ferocious tempers? If I do say so myself, I see a slight resemblance of Lily Evans – but with bad language that is," he observed, pushing himself away from the wall and circling Rosalie who had plunged her hand into the pocket of her robes.

"How dare you compare my girlfriend to that mudblood!" Regulus snarled.

"Don't call her that," Rosalie snapped, narrowing her eyes angrily.

Sirius gasped melodramatically, "The bitch has defended a Gryffindor – well, I never thought I'd see the day --" There was a deafening smack as Rosalie's hand connected with Sirius' cheek. The Gryffindor gaped at her and put his hand up to his cheek where the red imprint of Rosalie's hand showed. "You – you bitch! You slapped me!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Save your moaning for someone who cares, Black," she mused, flicking her long, wavy hair over her shoulder. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to the feast – hopefully the pair of you will be able to sort out your differences _without _my help," she said, sticking her nose in the air and turning on her heel, walking away from Sirius. She stopped in front of Regulus, shooting him a haughty glance, "I'll see to you later."

"But Rosie --"

"I will see you at the feast, Regulus," Rosalie said, interrupting him, before following in Professor McGonagall's footsteps and striding down the hallway. She wasn't exactly looking forward to walking in halfway through the feast – and all because of some slimy Gryffindor. As she made her way into the Entrance Hall, she found that he doors into the Great Hall were shut – much to her misfortune. The redhead groaned and pushed open the door, and was greeted by every face in the hall looking straight at her. She managed half a smile before scurrying towards the Slytherin table. There were a few jeers and wolf-whistles as she made her way towards where Hannah, Severus and the rest of the seventh years where sitting, piling food onto their plates. Breathing slightly heavily, she climbed onto the bench beside Severus who was surveying her through his black, beady eyes. "What?"

"OI! Capulet! Where were you?" Rosalie looked up to see Evan Rosier and Antonin Dolohov watching her interestedly. As soon as they had asked, the majority of the pupils that surrounded her within in hearing distance, quietened down, eager to hear. "Where you a naughty girl, Rosie?" Rosier asked her in an attempt at a seductive tone. Rosalie narrowed her gaze.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't put sexual innuendos in every sentence you speak, Rosier,' Rosalie replied coldly, flashing him a dangerous glare. Ignoring his question, she began to pile food onto her plate, anticipating beginning to eat as she was feeling rather peckish.

Rosier looked slightly disturbed, but that wasn't enough to silence him. "We all know how you like it, Capulet. Your Regulus tells us about you _all _the time. You're not exactly the good, little witch you pretend to be, are you?" he said smugly, causing his fellow Death Eaters to grin and nudge each other suggestively.

"If you don't shut your mouth, Rosier, sooner or later you'll find yourself incapable of producing offspring," Rosalie threatened, her eyes flashing red.

"Ooh, feisty – I like 'em feisty. More wild and unpredictable in the sack --"

"The closest you and I will ever get to a sack, Rosier, is when I murder you, chop you into little pieces and put you in one."

"Is that a threat, Capulet?"

"I believe it is, Rosier."

"Now, now, children. Let's not argue over petty situations," Lucius Malfoy interrupted, glancing between the two seventh years glaring daggers at one another. "Now, Rosier, you should have more respect towards the ladies – and Rosalie --"

"What, Lucius? Don't threaten to castrate the asshole sitting opposite me?" Rosalie suggested, with a sly grin. "But, that just ruins all the fun --"

"Rosie. Don't," Severus said, sending her a stern look immediately silencing her. "Where were you anyway? You missed all of the sorting and Dumbledore's speech," he informed her before noticing that Regulus was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Black?"

"Which one?" Rosalie asked, through a mouthful of pasta.

"Regulus, obviously," Severus said, as if it was blatant. "Why? Has this got something to do with the other one?" he asked her interestedly, glancing over to the Gryffindor table, searching for the elder Black brother; he was nowhere to be seen.

Rosalie shot Severus a knowing look. "What do you think? You know he's an insufferable git who hates us as much as we hate him and his unbearable friends. And well, you know about the fight he Regulus and I had on the train; McGonagall heard about it," she told him, to which he nodded understandably.

"Detention for a week?"

"Yes! Stupid woman!" Rosalie exclaimed irritatedly. "It was probably Potter that reported it, obviously twisting the story to make his mutt of a friend look innocent. All I had been trying to do was stop them! Although, I must admit, I let Regulus punch him before I did anything to intervene," she chuckled impishly, whilst stabbing a piece of chicken onto her fork and putting it in her mouth.

"Ever the Good Samaritan, you are, Rosie," Severus laughed, but suddenly his attention was turned to the doors of the Great Hall. A gleeful smirk appeared on his face, and Rosalie turned to see what he was watching. She laughed loudly, seeing the black eye and red hand-print that was clearly visible on Sirius Black's face, as he quickly walked towards the Gryffindor table, attempting to shield his face. "The hand-print? Does that belong to you?"

"Why yes it does," Rosalie replied smugly, turning around to see Black glaring at her past everyone's heads. She sent him an guiltless smile and fluttered her eyelids innocently before turning around once more.

"Why'd you hit him?"

"Isn't because he is, who he is, reason enough?"

"I believe you're right. He deserved it then."

"Yes, he did and what's even more satisfying is that Madam Pomfrey didn't bother giving him a potion to get rid of the hand-print," Rosalie said, smirking and thinking of how vibrant her hand-print was on Sirius' face. The bruise he had gotten from Regulus' punch had already turned a yellowy-gold colour, and with the red hand-print, he might have as well be the Gryffindor mascot.

... ~*~ ...

'Slytherin first years follow me!" Rosalie shouted through the crowds of pupils evacuating themselves from the Great Hall. As a Prefect it was her duty to guide the first years to their Common Room and dormitories. She glanced around for small, wide-eyed eleven year olds, immediately spotting them huddled together in a group. "First years! This way!" she shouted, gesturing for them to follow her. "Rookwood! Tell those first years to follow me!" she shouted, at the black-haired sixth year, pointing to the small group of eleven year olds. She was growing slightly frustrated that they chose to ignore her.

"Oi! Midgets! See that girl there; the pretty redhead? You're meant to follow her!" Augustus Rookwood said loudly, pointing towards Rosalie who waved her hand indicating that they were to go with her. "She'll show you the Common Room." Much to Rosalie's irritation, they seemed to be slightly intimidated of Rookwood and they immediately scurried towards her, glancing around at everything.

Rosalie glanced over the top of them, counting in her head how many there was so she wouldn't loose any of them. "Is that everyone?" she asked the small gathering of first-years, there were a few nods but none of them seemed to have the guts to speak up. Rosalie sighed, this would be an interesting evening. "Right, follow me," she said loudly, walking out of the Great Hall and turning left down towards the Transfiguration Corridor. "This is the most frequently used route to the Slytherin Common room, so I suggest you memorize it – if you forget, of course, ask one of the elder pupils in the House, or find one of the Prefects like myself," she said, glancing back to make sure that they were following her; there were a few stragglers at the back. "Keep up! Or you'll get lost!" Rosalie barked.

"Miss?" a small voice asked from behind her; Rosalie glanced back. A small, blonde haired girl was looking up at her rather timidly. "When do we know what classes we'll have?"

"You'll get your timetables in the morning at breakfast," Rosalie informed her with a small smile. "And I suggest you get down to breakfast early when there is more of a selection to eat – classes start at half eight." She continued to lead them down the corridor, only this time, turning right. "Oh, I'm Rosalie. If you ever have any questions, or help with your work, just ask and I will be happy to help," she smiled.

As they were walking past Professor McGonagall's room, Rosalie saw Black leaning against the wall beside the door. He was surveying her with interest, and glancing at each one of the Slytherin first years. "Why are you down here, Black? You should be in your Common Room," Rosalie said coldly, as she walked towards him, the first years following closely behind her.

"We have a detention, Capulet – I'm being early," Sirius answered bluntly, as Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked past without looking at him. "You better not be late, _Rose. _See you later," he called after her cheerily with a mischievous grin. Rosalie glanced back and shot him an angry look.

As soon as Rosalie had turned the corner, and began walking down the large stone steps towards the Dungeons, she was bombarded with questions from the first years. "Miss?"

"Miss?"

"Why are we going to the Dungeons, miss?"

"What do they keep in the Dungeons, miss?"

"Is it warmer in the Common Room than out here, Rosalie?"

"Was that your boyfriend back there, miss?"

Rosalie snorted, "When hell freezes over! I wouldn't touch that sleazeball with a fifty foot barge pole," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust as there was a quiet tinkling of laughter from the first years. "He's a Gryffindor too, it's unusual for us Slytherins to like Gryffindors … but saying that, I have a friend who is one."

"Who is it?" the curious first years asked.

"The Head Girl, Lily Evans – one of the nicest people you might ever have the chance of meeting," Rosalie said, with a smile. It was true though; Lily held no grudges against anyone; except Potter, but Rosalie had a feeling that was all about to change. Rosalie had been Lily's Potion's partner in first year and ever since then, they had been friends. "You might see her; some people say she looks an awful lot like me, but I have darker hair – Ah, here we are," Rosalie said, gesturing to the wall in the dark, abandoned passageway. "Each week, there is a new password to get into the Common Room and dormitories; if you are consistent in forgetting things forget, do not write the passwords down, simply ask an older student," she explained to the first years who seemed to be glancing around them cautiously. She sighed, and said, "Salazar." The door, disguised as a stone wall immediately slid open.

Rosalie quickly walked in, the first years closely following her. As soon as they entered the Common Room, there were gasps gasps and 'ooohs' from the eleven year olds as they stared around the Common Room. The room was littered with pupils, gathered in groups chatting. Regulus, Malfoy, Nott, Rookwood, Mulciber, Dolohov and Rosier were occupying the couches in front of the fire, blatantly conversing something of importance because every one of them had serious expressions etched on their faces, and Regulus was yet to notice that Rosalie had entered the room.

"Okay," Rosalie said, turning around to the first years once more. "Girls dormitories are to the left, up the stairs and down and the boys are the same on the right," the redhead informed them. "Your trunks will already be in your dormitories, along with all the rest of your belongings. Curfew is nine o'clock and you must be in your dormitory, or Common Room by this time, or risk losing points or getting a detention. Also, for your benefit, I suggest not sitting on the couch at any time of the day – the sixth and seventh years tend to claim it," Rosalie said, with a faint smile, glancing over at the gathering of the burly Death Eaters sitting in front of the fire. "Um, well, goodnight then," she said, as the first years bravely dispersed towards the dormitories.

Rosalie sighed, and ran her hand through her hair stressfully. She trudged over to the middle of the Common Room where the sixth year and seventh year guys were sitting, before flopping down on the only vacant leather armchair. She swung her legs over the arm, and casually lay down, closing her eyes and using what time she had before her detention wisely. "Ohh, Capulet, we can see your knickers," one of the guys said in a sing song voice. Rosalie stuck up her middle finger in response, and continued to lounge on the chair. She ignored everything going on around her, but absent-mindedly began to play with the small ringlets in her hair. Suddenly, surprising her slightly, someone had climbed on top of her, and had began to straddle her. "If you don't get off me now, I'll kick you so hard in the balls they'll fall out of your mouth," she threatened, her expression annoyed, but she didn't bother to open her eyes to see who it was as she was intent in going back to sleep when they moved.

"You really shouldn't lie so … _alluringly_ in future," the person whispered in her ear sending tingles down her spine. She immediately recognized the voice. She smiled, opening her eyes and staring straight into the piercing, blue eyes that belonged to Regulus. She sat up underneath him and kissed him softly on the lips, before breaking away and staring into his eyes. Regulus chuckled and put his hand on her cheek, leant down and kissed her gently, before parting her lips slightly with his tongue and kissing her more passionately. Rosalie's eyes were closed, anticipating more as she reached her arms around his neck and began to run her hands through his hair. A throaty growl emitted from Regulus throat, as he broke away and began to kiss Rosalie's neck, causing her to moan. "Maybe we should continue this in the dormitories," Regulus suggested, his breath hot against the nape of her neck.

Rosalie moaned, "Mmmm... I like that suggestion," she said, slowly opening her eyes and staring straight ahead at the clock which strangely caught her attention. She jumped up, causing Regulus' chin to collide with her collar bone. "Shit!" she hissed, as Regulus sat up, watching her with confusion. "We're fifteen minutes late for our detention with McGonagall,"Rosalie explained sullenly, as she rubbed her shoulder where it had collided with Regulus' face.

Regulus kissed her gently on the lips, distracting her, "Looks like we'll have to resume this when we come back then," he murmured against her skin. He broke away and climbed off her, before taking her hand and pulling her up. He laced his fingers in hers and guided her towards the door of the Common Room. When they were out in the cold passageway, Regulus couldn't help but notice Rosalie's strange expression. "You look rather disappointed," he pointed out, squeezing her hand.

Rosalie blushed, and looked towards the ground, smiling, "I was _enjoying_ myself," she admitted, looking up at Regulus with a shy smile and wrapping her arm around his waist. Regulus planted a kiss on top of her wavy, auburn hair, and pulled her closer to him. "McGonagall's gonna murder us," she mused, "We're already fifteen minutes late."

"Well... we could run – but we'd look like idiots," Regulus noted.

Rosalie laughed and pulled herself away from him, a mischievous look on her face as she backed away from him. Feeling in the mood for being immature and childish she blurted out, "Race you!" before spinning on her heel and sprinting into the darkness of the passageway, leaving Regulus standing watching her in shock. To his surprise, she returned, walking slowly towards him. "Are you coming or not, you spoilsport?" she asked him, her hands on her hips.

Regulus walked towards her, not saying a word in response. When he reached her, he took her face in his hands and slowly leaned in – but pulled away at the last minute, dropping his hands from her face and running into the darkness. Rosalie gasped, and spun around, searching for him. "Regulus Articulus Black! You cheater!" she shouted after him, and laughing she began to run after him, disappearing into the darkness of the deserted passageway.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think, and whether I should continue the story. Reviews are nice; they make me feel special (: Tori x**


End file.
